Anna!
by Darkstar Hallowstar
Summary: Anna was a young girl, in love with a killer. She and him were the greatest of friends until now...
1. The Shooting and Asylum

Anna sat on her bed, tears coming to her eyes. She was just told her dyslexia was making her vulnearble. She screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping her head. The pain in Anna's head was increasing, causing her to go insane. Michael Myers knocked on Anna's door, worried. He was always worried about Anna, that's because the two knew each other for a long time. Anna collapsed onto the floor, not answering Michael. Michael broke the door and kneeled next to Anna, "ANNA! ANNA!" he screamed in her head, not getting an answer.

_"Been given 24 hours_

_To tie up loose ends_

_To make amends_

_His eyes said it all_

_I started to fall_

_And the silence deafened"_

Anna woke up in a hospital bed. "Hello?" she asked, her voice raspy. Michael looked up, "Anna. You sure gave us all a scare." he thought to her. "Us all?" Anna asked, looking at Michael. "Me, Freddy, Jason, Ghost, Doctor, Leather, and Hannibal." Michael answered to her. Anna looked around, "Hey guys." She said with a smile. Freddy nodded, looking at Anna. Jason just waved, his usual self. Leatherface didn't look up, keeping his gaze down. Ghostface just laughed, and waved. Dr Canble and Hannibal Hector just looked at Anna.

_"Head spinning round_

_No time to sit down _

_Just wanted to_

_Run and run and run_

_Be careful they say_

_Don't wish life away,_

_Now I've one day_

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time"_

"Thanks guys...but it won't delay anything." Anna said, looking at the Slashers. Freddy looked up, he asked raspy, "Delay what?" "You didn't tell them Michael?" Anna said, looking at Michael Myers. Michael shook his head no, he gave the Slashers a piece of paper. Freddy's eyes widened along with Hannibal's, Doctor's, Ghostface's, and Leatherface's. Jason looked at Michael with a ticked off look, _"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US MICHAEL?!"_ Jason growled in his head. Michael stood up, angry. "SO YOU WOULDN'T OVERREACT!" he snarled. Anna cringed away under her blanket.

_"In 24 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me"_

Freddy looked at Jason and Michael, "WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!" he growled raspy. Michael and Jason stopped, seeing that Anna was crying. "I..I just wanted to never tell anyone." Anna cried, muffled. Michael saw what he did and hugged Anna. Anna stopped crying, and looked at the Slashers. Freddy looked at Anna, "Is there anything you need?" he asked raspy. "No...just no more fighting." Anna said, looking at Freddy. "Of course Annabeth." Freddy said, nodding.

_"Is there a heaven a hell_

_And will I come back_

_Who can tell_

_Now I can see_

_What matters to me_

_It's as clear as crystal"_

Anna sighed, she was able to go home today. She got her things gathered from the hospital, and walked home. She was tackled by her little sister, "ANNA! I was so worried!" Lilly cried into her shirt. "I'm fine Lillybug. Come on." Anna said and lead her sister home. Michael Myers sat on his porch and smiled under his mask, seeing Anna and Lilly. Anna went inside her home and up to her room. She set the flowers and notes she got from her remaining family and friends on her desk.

_"The places I've been_

_The people I've seen_

_Plans that I made_

_Start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold_

_Thought I would grow old,_

_It wasn't to be_

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time"_

Lilly sat in her room, playing her guitar. Anna whistled to herself as she got changed into a different outfit. "It's over tonight." She said to herself. She grabbed a mask, one that only covered her forehead and below. Anna walked out of her home, and went to the park. Michael sensed something was wrong, and he growled. Anna picked some nightlock berries and some flowers. She set down the flowers and berries.

_"In 18 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me"_

Anna smiled at the flowers, and frowned at the nightlock berries. She grabbed a nightlock berry.   
"ANNA! DON'T!" Michael screamed in her head, watching her. Anna dropped the nightlock berry and burst into tears. "I don't know what to do Michael! Should I die painfully or quickly?!" She cried. Michael hugged her, "Neither. You will live." he said to her. Anna buried her face in his chest, "I don't know anymore Michael." Michael hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek.

_"In 13 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me"_

Anna smiled at him, "T-thanks." Michael just hugged her in a your welcome way. "I'm going home." Anna said and got up, she gathered the flowers she picked and walked home. She hummed to herself and played on her guitar. Lilly sang with her, smiling. Anna stopped and hugged Lilly, "I'm really gonna miss you Lillybug." "I'm gonna miss you too Tempy." Lilly said and hugged her sister. Anna let go of Lilly, and walked off.

_"I'm not alone, _

_I sense it, _

_I sense it_

_All that I said, _

_I meant it, _

_I meant it"_

Michael watched Anna walk off and followed her. Anna walked to the hospital she was at, and looked around. Michael raised an eyebrow and muttered something. Anna walked into the hospital, and walked through the halls. Michael followed in the shadows, watching her. Anna saw a gun and a man, she froze. It was the man from the Asylum, he aimed straight at her. Michael gasped, "ANNA! MOVE!" he screamed in her head, but it was too late. Anna hit the ground with a thud...

PART TWO: ANNA! NO!

Michael burst into tears, and kneeled next to Anna. Anna smiled weakly, "It's over tonight." she said. Michael hugged her, "Don't go please...Please." he said to her, crying. "I won't." Anna said, hugging him. Michael's eyes widened, "You're living?!" "Yes. Like you said, I will live." Anna said, smiling. Michael kissed her cheek, glad she's alive. "Let's head home." Anna said and got up with Michael's help.

_"And I can't believe_

_How much I've wasted my time_

_In just 8 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me"_

Anna and Michael walked home, smiling. Lilly gasped and ran up to Anna, hugging her. "ANNA!" Lilly squeaked. "I'm fine Lillybug." Anna said, smiling and kissed her sister's forehead. "Thank you Michael." Lilly said, looking at Michael. Michael just nodded, not knowing what he did. Anna and Lilly walked home, leaving Michael to go home alone. Michael raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?" he asked himself. Anna walked up to her room and stared at the ceiling.

_"In just 1 hour they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me"_

Anna slowly fell asleep, smiling. Michael snuck into Anna's room, and watched her rest. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. Anna slept silently, occansionally turning in her sleep. Michael sighed with relief, and went home. Anna woke up with a start, gripping her head. Lilly sensed something was wrong and ran into Anna's room.

_"Been given 24 hours_

_To tie up loose ends_

_To make amends_

_His eyes said it all_

_I started to fall_

_And the silence deafened..."_


	2. The HorrorVille Party

_"I should have seen all the signs around me_

_But I was comfortable inside these wounds_

_So go ahead and take another piece of me now_

_While we all bow down to you"_

Anna looked at Lilly, "I'm fine now." Lilly gave her sister a weird look before going back to her room. Anna took a deep breath and sighed deeply. She looked up into the shadows, seeing a smiling face. She smiled and fell asleep again, knowing who that smiling face was. Michael smiled within the shadows, and went home.

_"You tear me down and then you pick me up_

_You take it all and still it's not enough_

_You try to tell me you can heal me_

_But I'm still bleeding and you will be the death of me"_

Anna woke up and screamed. "Anna! Are you alright?" Lilly asked, coming into Anna's room. "N-no...I had a nightmare." Anna stammered, hugging her knees. Lilly hugged Anna, "What about sis?" "Michael...he killed me in my nightmare..." Anna whispered. Lilly hugged Anna tightly, "It will never happen." She said assuringly.

_"How can you know my affliction_

_If you're the sickness and not the cure_

_But too long I have faked this addiction_

_Another sacrifice will make us pure"_

Anna smiled, "Thanks Lilly." Lilly nodded and went back to her room. Anna sighed and took a deep breath. She got up and went downstairs, and grabbed a bottle of tea. Her eyes wandered around the kitchen, noticing a knife was missing. She took a drink of tea, until she heard someone's breathing behind her.

_"You tear me down and then you pick me up_

_You take it all and still it's not enough_

_You try to tell me you can heal me_

_But I'm still bleeding and you will be the death of me"_

Anna screamed and backhanded the person who was behind her. A loud thud could be heard, and Anna looked behind her. "Holy h*ll. You hit hard for a girl." Jason said, laughing. "Shut it Voorhees, that wasn't funny." Anna said and helped him up. Jason rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Sorry Anna. I wanted to see what would happen if I gave you a scare on Halloween." "It's alright Jason. And Halloween? Pft, that's the night that scares me the most." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

_"You tear me down and then you pick me up_

_You take it all and still it's not enough_

_You try to tell me you can heal me_

_But I'm still bleeding and you will be the death of me"_

"Yeah. Halloween. Didn't you get the nightmare invatation to Horrorville?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm coming." Anna said, taking another drink of her tea. Jason smiled and left Anna alone. Anna went upstairs and grabbed a costume, she looked at herself in the mirror. She laughed evily, and smiled. Lilly peaked her head into Anna's room, "Horrorville?" "Yep." Anna said, looking at her sister.

_"I won't forget, I cannot forget this_

_I won't forget, I'll never forget this_

_I won't forget, I cannot forget this_

_I won't forget, I'll never forget this"_

Anna grabbed her mask and put it on. She smiled grimly behind the mask, unable to see her eyes. Michael came into the room and his eyes widened, "Holy Horrorville. You're scary." "Thanks Mikey." Anna said beneath her mask. Michael nodded and laughed. Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed the gun she used for sharpshooting. "Shooting? Why not stabbing?" Michael asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "Sharpshooting is much, much easier." Anna said, winking.

_"I won't forget, I cannot forget this_

_I won't forget, I'll never forget this_

_I won't forget, I cannot forget this_

_I won't forget, I'll never forget"_

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Michael said, smiling. He lead her and Lilly to Horrorville. Anna went quiet, like she was mute, and looked around. Freddy snuck up on Anna, making her scream silently. Anna gave Freddy a deathglare. Freddy smiled, "So I see you came? Why are you acting all mute on us?" "Because...it's something she can do." Michael said. Anna nodded, smiling.

_"No, I can never prove this solution_

_You aren't the one that I thought you were_

_And so I learn to embrace this illusion_

_I will separate this all to a blur"_

Freddy nodded, "Time for some scaring." Lilly cheered, evily. Anna smiled along with Michael. The four dissapeared, appearing in different realms. "Can ya guys hear me?" Lilly asked. The other three said yes. The hunt began, to gather up Hannibal Hector, Dr. Canble, Ghostface, Leatherface, and Jason Voorhees. Anna was in Crystal Lake, everyone else where the others were.

_"You tear me down and then you pick me up_

_You take it all and still it's not enough_

_You try to tell me you can heal me_

_But I'm still bleeding and you will be the death of me_

_And you will be the death of me_

_I won't forget, I cannot forget this_

_And you will be the death of me"_

Anna got Jason and Dr. Canble, Michael got Hannibal Hector, Lilly got Ghostface, and Freddy got Leatherface. Everyone went back to Horrorville and highfived. Anna and Michael sat next to each other while the others sat next to friends. "So...who's first?" Freddy asked, raspy. Lilly raised her hand, she was sitting next to Jason. "I am Frederick." She said.


End file.
